


Enticed

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Appealing aliens prompt an odd offer.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139





	Enticed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Jim’s seen a lot of beautiful people in his time. He’s met Orion women, watched new Ylfrettub adults emerge from their cocoon, and he even shares a ship with Spock. But the people of Mrennenimus II are like walking sexual fantasies born out of other’s wet dreams. There are times when he’s watching one talk, and they don’t even feel _real_ , because the more he looks, the more he wants to salivate, and he can feel their bedroom eyes pulling at him. He couldn’t even pinpoint exactly what it is about them. They just all look... _perfect_.

“Pheromones,” Leonard grunts, once the princess has left their company and drifted back across the large room to the rest of the delegation. There are only seven Mrennenimians in the enormous hall, which is about all Jim can handle, and they seem to be sending people forward to speak one at a time. Maybe they know the effect they have and are trying to be polite. While the Mrennenimians group around one another, maybe deciding who to send next, Leonard tilts his tricorder towards Jim and Spock. “I don’t think they’re doing it on purpose—seems to be a natural process for them. But it’s definitely affecting us.” Jim agrees. He’s hardly a saint, but he doesn’t usually gawk quite so badly. Spock tugs lightly at his sleeve.

“If I could have a word, Captain?” Spock asks, nodding towards the pillars behind them.

Jim agrees, “Sure,” and then tells Leonard, “You handle the next one.”

Leonard looks like he’s about to protest, but then he spots the woman walking towards him, and he goes abruptly slack-jawed. Jim takes the opportunity to follow Spock around the nearest pillar—the Mrennenimians don’t seem to mind.

Jim asks, “What is it?”

Spock looks him dead in the eye. It’s impossible to tell if Spock’s affected to, but Jim just assumes he isn’t, because he’s _Spock_ , but then he suggests, “We should request a room alone, Jim.”

 _Jim_. In the middle of an official mission. It’s not _too_ unusual, but Jim can hear the thick inflections in Spock’s quiet voice. Jim asks, “What for?”

“I believe it would be best if I... appeased you... now.”

Jim’s brows knit together. He doesn’t understand. Spock must see this, because he lets out an audible exhale and clarifies, “Please, Jim. Allow me to... touch you. To bring you release. Then you will not be so distracted, nor tempted by their... wiles.”

Jim’s brows skyrocket. He looks at Spock, properly gaping, because he can’t believe that _Spock_ of all people just offered to _jerk him off_. _On mission._ When he studies Spock’s face, he can see that Spock’s eyes are actually dilated—it’s hard to tell with how dark his irises are naturally. His cheeks are slightly green. Jim concentrates on their bond and feels the ripple between them. 

Jim wants to say _yes_ , but he resists. He reminds Spock, “I’m a starship captain. I can handle myself, Commander.”

Spock licks his lips. He must know that. He tries again, strangely tentative, “I would feel... better... If I knew that you had already been fulfilled.” 

Jim opens up his mind. He reaches out, deliberately probing Spock, because they’re on duty now and he has to be sure. When he brushes Spock’s katra, he can feel Spock’s lust crashing into him, clawing at him, but more than that, _jealousy_ —a troublesome emotion Spock would never admit to. But it’s definitely there, and Jim knows it, even if Spock’s holding it back admirably well. There’s a sliver of genuine concern, because maybe an alien could seduce Jim and _use_ him, either to his own detriment or the Federation’s. But Jim has to go forward and weigh that danger for himself. He takes a breath and makes a mental note to have Leonard check if Vulcans are affected worse than humans. 

He makes himself refuse. “Spock. As much as I love your hands on me... it’s not necessary.” Spock’s frown tightens. Jim tries to reassure him, “But I think it’ll be easier to hold off, knowing I’ll get you when we return to the Enterprise.”

Spock nods. The argument is over. The two of them walk back, Jim far more distracted than before.


End file.
